


Peaceful Life, Happy Home

by acornandroid



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Markus and Simon are married with children, Markus is a business man, Simon runs a flower shop bc thats original from me at this point, Slice of Life, Soft Husbands, all the kids listen to Simon, breakfast food is thrown, fic commission, that sounds more intense than it should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: fic for @rinatsea on Twitter





	Peaceful Life, Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> fic for @rinatsea on Twitter

Markus had never really figured himself to be much of the jealous type. He had skills of his own, the ability to silence an entire room during board meetings. He was head of his own company that he had started from the ground up. This man had it all, the house, the beautiful husband, the amazing kids.

 

Kids who were now screaming at the breakfast table as Markus tried ever so carefully to prepare at least something before Simon woke up. Normally he always made breakfast together with his husband, but he had stayed late at the flower shop working on a wedding arrangement order, so Markus wanted to leave him be for as long as he could. The man deserved his rest. He worked so very hard.

 

However, the kids always only seemed to really listen whenever Simon was around to witness this behavior. Again, Markus wasn’t the jealous type it was just a simple fact.

 

“Lily, please stop throwing cheerios as your brother—” Markus spoke to the two-year-old directly, turning around just in time to see another piece of cereal fly across his field of vision. He sighed heavily, his gaze going tiredly distant for a moment. “Alright.”

 

Carefully, he set some of the other plates down onto the kitchen table. As if on cue, another piece of breakfast food went speeding by like a deadly projectile from her highchair sniper post. It smacked into the face of his son across the table, who was giggling wildly like a madman.

 

“I mean it—”

“Kids listen to your father.”

 

Simon came shuffling into the kitchen finally, spreading his arms and stretching with a decently large yawn. As usual, the children immediately listened. Which made Markus’ normally stoic expression even more deadpan, though there was the slightest wrinkle of his nose.

 

The gentle kiss that his husband sleepily planted to his cheek made it soften somewhat in a mere instant.

 

“Good morning.” Simon mumbled, touching Markus’ waist as he stepped around him to go grab his tea. Markus hummed softly in reply, taking the moment as a chance to look Simon over.

 

Sleep ruffled Simon was one of his favorite versions of his husband. His hair was mussed and wavy, telling Markus that he had simply rolled out of bed and came downstairs. Probably after shuffling around with half closed eyes to find his socks, which were mismatched. He was still in his boxers, though he had shrugged on one of Markus’ old paint splattered t-shirts that he had stolen from his side of their dresser. He watched his husband cross over to the table finally, kissing the top of Oliver’s dark curls and smacking another peck to Lily’s cheek. The little girl giggled happily and scrunched up her rosy face, babbling some form of baby nonsense.

 

Markus really loved his family.

“You made breakfast?” Simon observed, his expression nothing but soft and gentle. Markus noted to himself that his husband’s eyes were still slightly puffy from sleep.

 

“Of course. I wanted to let you rest.” Markus kissed the side of his head, ever unable to keep his hands off of him. Thankfully their kids weren’t at the age to think that their parents canoodling was disgusting yet. They simply kept mostly to themselves and were none the wiser. Aside from the moments when they thought the little ones were asleep and they could finally attempt some _things_ in the bedroom, only to be interrupted by a toddler crying.

 

Markus pulled out the chair for his husband and set the plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table. Simon’s smile only widened, still soft around the edges as always. This was everything Markus had wanted but assumed he would never have. He was never happier to be proven wrong.

 

“Daddy, you promised we’d go to the park today.” Oliver chimed in immediately as soon as any form of silence fell. He had on his best ‘serious’ five-year old expression, staring Simon down with a pout that he had clearly picked up from Markus. It was such a determined face that it nearly made both of them laugh, but they carefully hid it.

 

Simon hummed, pretending to think very long and hard about it.

 

“I did, did I?” He was having a harder time fighting off that smile now, Markus observed.

 

“No!” Lily shouted with a giggle, managing to throw some more cheerios from her chubby toddler fists. Markus noted that he’d probably have to get out the broom in a minute, unless he wanted to be stepping around a breakfast food mine field all morning.

 

 _‘No’_ had become her favorite word as of late, much to Markus’ dismay and Simon’s enjoyment. The exclamation was what broke the blonde’s serious expression, causing him to laugh softly. A sound like bells that Markus would never get tired of.

 

“Yes, Ollie. We’ll go to the park today.” Simon picked up his tea, eyeing his son for a brief moment. “Did you pick up your room like your father asked you too though?”

 

Markus had never seen a kid look so guilty so quickly. Suddenly, Oliver was much more interested in grabbing a pancake instead, having to reach as far as his little arm could to do so. Simon didn’t relent, he kept staring at their son patiently as Markus finally took his place at the table.

 

“…No.” Oliver finally mumbled, sticking out his lower lip for the second time that morning.

“Okay. We’ll have to do that before we leave. Though if you want I can help you.” Simon reasoned.

 

Simon was endlessly wonderful with kids, especially their own. Markus had always admired that about him. If he hadn’t opened up his flower shop he would have greatly encouraged his husband to work at a daycare center or something of the like. While Markus himself had always liked kids and been the one to propose the idea of adopting their own, he never had that natural ability that Simon seemed to possess. It was almost like the man was built to be in a home and take care of a family. The kids always seemed to listen to Simon no matter what, something Markus could never really achieve without bribery.

 

Sure, they respected and loved him. Markus was the designated bed time story teller and monster defender. He took care of the massive, scary spiders and taught his son to ride a bike. He was the one who patched up scraped knees with colorful bandages and an ice cream bar for bravery.

 

Simon… Simon was something else entirely. He was the compassion, the gentle explainer. The question answerer and the crowned thunder storm protector. The rule enforcer, yet the rule breaker at the same time. They balanced each other out on different sides of the parenting spectrum. While maybe, sometimes, Markus was a little jealous he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Finish your breakfast, sweetheart. Then I’ll meet you in your room, okay?” Simon prompted gently and turned to his husband once Oliver gave a consenting nod.

 

“Think you can manage dressing Lily on your own?”

“Of course.” Markus’ smile was soft, slightly amused.

 

“Pick something that actually matches this time, maybe.” Simon quipped, starting to dish out his own breakfast. “I hope you at least remember the basics of stripes not belonging with patterns.”

 

Markus laughed, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter @acornandroid


End file.
